The present invention relates to a personal computer module system and method of using and more particularly relates to such a system and method in which two environments, namely desktop and portable, are provided for a common processor and memory module.
In the field of personal computers (PCs), there are two broad categories, namely portable PCs and desktop PCs. Each of these categories has certain advantages over the other. For example, the portable PC has the advantages that it can be taken with the user on business trips, can be used in areas where standard household current is not available, and is relatively small and light in weight. On the other hand, the desktop PC is not dependent on a battery having a limited life, normally has a larger display, has an easier-to-use keyboard and "mouse", can be permanently connected to a network which includes a printer and other desirable peripheral units, and may have higher capabilities in terms of such things as memory, processing power, etc.
In the past, there have been attempts to combine the functions of portable PCs with those of desktop PCs. These have generally been docking station or cable management concepts which usually lead to clumsy and expensive interconnections and wasted desk space.
There is accordingly a need for a system which provides the advantages of both portable PCs and desktop PCs without the attendant disadvantages of increased cost and wasted desk space.